New world
by FanFic derp
Summary: Batman, the furious five and po must find and catch a assassin before he strikes again contain graphic content
1. Chapter 1 - fist apperance matters

It was early in the morning and po was preparing breakfast for the five. The five were starving especially mantis. He was shouting at po to hurry up. In the middle of cooking po realised he had forgot the onions so he went to retrieve them fast as possible as mantis was going to kill him if he wasn't quick enough. Po was running through the training hall until he felt a strong wind coming from outside. He sprinted outside to see what was going on out there. When he got out of the training hall to see what was going on he saw a massive blue light. It looked like a vortex. Then just a big flash of light.

BOOM!

Po went flying back in the air smashing through the training hall doors.

Ringing was the only thing po could hear. It was blurry and hard to see through all the smoke. The last thing he saw was a dark figure standing over him and picking him up.

"Po?"

It was an unusually deep voice coming from the mysterious person with the five behind him. Po was in his room. The man was in the shape of a bat but still could not get the detail of him right. His vision cleared and he saw a bat sign on his chest with pads around his body. His cape was just black with no other colour just like his whole body.

"Is his name po?" the man asked wondering if po could hear him

"Yes" Shifu replied

"Hiya!" shouted as he threw a punch at the man but he grabbed his fist and bent it backwards. "AAAAH!" po shouted at the top of his voice as the pain was unbearable. "Yes he is awake" still speaking in his deep voice acting as if that punch meant nothing to him.

Po stood up and clicked his neck and rubbed his hand. The man was wearing a mask covering his noise with holes where his eyes were so he could see and a larger space for his mouth. His head had two horns on it above his ears. The man looked like a bat.

"Who are you?" po asked whilst still rubbing his fist

"I'm batman. If you're wondering what happened I was teleported into what seems to be your universe. This has happened many times to me. You were in the way of my landing so you were pushed away"

"Oh but don't you think batman is kind of a silly name?"

"PO! THIS MAN SAVED YOUR LIFE!" shifu shouted at po

Batman raised his hand at shifu motioning him to be quiet "It is not about the name it's about what you do. Now onto a different topic where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2 - batmans story

"HAHAHAHA THIS REMINDS ME OF THE OLD DAYS! Just you and me alone!" Joker shouted toward batman standing on the crumbling pieces of Wayne manor. It was a dark and stormy night with heavy rain pouring on the rubble. Joker had a RPG in his right hand and a knife in his left.

"OOH and I hope you don't mind but I invited some guests"

Out of nowhere a man jumped out from behind a wall that had been the last standing piece of Wayne manor in the air pulling a sword out ready to swipe batman from above.

Batman noticed the man and swiftly dodging his attack striking a kick at the man's left foot causing him to collapse to the floor. It was getting difficult for batman to identify the man through all the rain. He started striking his sword left and right at batman. Batman kept countering his attack with his wrists with every strike he made until he catches the blade in-between his blades on his wrists snapping the sword in half. The man got too close to batman allowing him to give a powerful punch to his face causing his to stumble.

Batman had a clear enough view of the man to identify who he was.

"Deathstroke"

"You are a worthy challenge batman but just not good enough"

Deathstroke pulled a pistol out of his pocket aiming it at batman. Batman saw it coming dodging each shot until he reached his smoke pellet smashing it on the floor. This was batman's chance to strike, turning on his detective vision finding deathstroke pulling a steel pole of his back getting in a fighting stance. Batman had an idea. Pulling a batarang out of his back pocket and searching for an area to throw it without deathsroke noticing until he found a fallen down window to throw it in. He flung the batarang getting a direct hit in the window. The plan worked as deathstroke turned around searching for batman. This was his chance. He ran up behind deathstroke and gave a swift kick to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Did you not hear me batman. I said guests! Deathstroke was just a party pooper" Joker said in a laughing tone. Batman did not like the sound of that. He searched around but saw no sign of anyone. _**Where was this person? What if this was a trick by joker? Why can't I se-**_

His thoughts were interrupted by an unbearable pain in the side of his chest. He was slammed against the last standing wall of Wayne's manor making it fall and break down.

"Ha-ha puny bat! I will break you!"

_**Bane…**_

This was not a good sign for batman. He was one of his strongest enemies. Having to deal with him and joker was a big problem. Luckily batman knew his weakness.

Bane grabbed batman by his legs like a doll and threw him across the rubble giving him a tough landing. This was his chance. He pretended to be defeated and ready to face death but tricking bane to bring his defence down. Batman sat on his knees until bane arrived. He threw a batarang at bane getting him unaware of his surroundings. Batman ran behind bane and pulled one of his green pipes out of his back. This was the source of his strength and power. If he pulled them out he would have no trouble with bane. But the only thing stopping him was that there might be others out to get him so if he was going to take down bane he had to do it fast.

"NOOOOO!" Bane shouted causing the earth to tremble

His rage was an advantage for batman. Bane started charging at batman with anger in his eyes. Right on time batman jumped over bane pulling his last two pipes out at once. Bane fell to the ground attempting to put the pipes back into his back but was failing.

"THIS CANT *cough* can't happen…"

Bane fell to the floor unconscious. Batman went to make sure he was still alive. Luckily he was.

BOOM!

Batman went flying in the air stumbling to the ground unable to stand up. Joker came over. He kicked him a couple of times making sure batman would stay down. "Ooh we were going to have so much fun together it's a shame you have to leave so early!" Freeze came over with an unknown gun not known by batman. The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light then just darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust must be earned

"How did you get here?" Shifu asked. Batman was not surprised, he would be asking the same thing. Batman told his story to the warriors. He believed that they would not believe him. Everyone believed him… except tigress. There was silence for a couple of moment until it was filled. "Trust is earned, so before I do anything I want to know what you do" Tigress told batman. Everyone knew that it was hard for tigress to trust anyone, especially a man who appeared out of no-where with a crazy story.

"I'm a master Detective and a vigilante" Batman replied with. He didn't appear to be smiling and neither did tigress.

"Can you fight?" Tigress asked

"Tigress no!" Shifu yelled at tigress but there was no reaction from tigresses face. Shifu was not surprised though

"Well? Can you?"

"Yes. Master in Karate, keysi, Kung Fu and many others"

"Then let's fight"

"I don't have time for this"

Batman attempted to walk off until he was stopped by a paw blocking his way. "If you want to walk out of here then you must earn my trust and fight me proving that you are telling the truth". "Erm Tigress he did save MY life so I think that's enough proof" Po said interrupting tigress. Tigress looked at po and did a little growl warning po to back off. "If this is the only way to earn your trust then I shall fight". "Then let's go."

Tigress led batman to the training hall then through the exit doors. The weather was damp and rainy with a strong wind. This didn't put tigress or batman off one bit. Tigress got into her fighting stance while batman got into his stance preparing for a tough fight.

"Begin!" Tigress yelled to her opponent

Tigress went for the first strike using her claws to scratch batman's face. Batman saw it coming and moved his body backwards dodging her slash showing her venerable part giving a strong punch to the hip. The hit landed knocking tigress to the floor. She never thought it was going to be an easy fight either but was surprised about that hit. It hurt. She dug her claws into the ground catching her balance. "Lucky shot" She said while circling batman looking for a point she could hit easy. She decided to go for the heels. She charged at batman tricking him into believing she was going to the face again. As tigress was only a few feet in front of batman she slid on the floor slicing his heels. Batman did not see this coming and fell to his knee then doing a front role back to his feet quickly enough to see tigress preparing a slash on him. Tigress started slashing aimlessly at batman. Batman was blocking her hits with his wrists until he found a chance. Batman pushed her arms to the side making her chest venerable as he gave a strong punch to her chest an elbow to the face and for a finisher a jump in the air punching her in the face making her stumble back

_**With the other Warriors…**_

"Wow he's good!" Mantis told monkey with a mouth gaping open surprised with his fighting

"I know but I could take him on!" Monkey replied with a smirk on his face

"Ok I've seen enough of this. It needs to stop!" Viper said with a worried expression on her face as she slithered over to the two fighter. Tigress was about to throw another punch at Batman until viper wrapped around her arm stopping her from throwing another punch. "Tigress stop! This is getting ridiculous, I think he has proven his point!" Viper was still holding her arm slowly tightening its grip. "Hhhhuuu… ok" Viper had a small smile on her face. Tigress got both of her hands opening one of them and making a fist in the other then putting them together while bowing. Batman did the same.

"Everyone come her now!" Shifu yelled. One thing was for sure was he was not happy. All the warriors ran to him while batman decided to listen in as well.

"What wrong master?" Crane asked

"We have an assassin on the loose…"


	4. Chapter 4 - the assassin

"An assassin?" Tigress asked while wiping the blood off her nose that came when she was fighting

"Yes Tigress, an assassin" shifu replied. Those words _**assassin**_ caught batman's attention as soon as he heard them paying close attention to what shifu had to say. "The assassin is unknown but he struck a target called shen Long who was an ex-detective. It turns out she was hunting down an old assassin who went into hiding many years ago by the name of Chong Fu. The weird thing is that Chong Fu died 15 years ago so the question is why was she hunting him down? Because of this she was kicked out of the police force" "Em shifu?" po asked interrupting shifu "yes panda?" Shifu was obviously was getting annoyed. His eye was twitching uncontrollably. "Where did you get all this info from?" "Well while them two was fighting a messenger came to me, speaking of which." Shifu turned his head to tigress then pointing his staff at her. "I am disappointed of you, I expect better of you." Tigress dipped her head in shame as she rarely failed shifu.

"I guess we got an assassin to hunt down so let's GO!" po shouted as the warriors started following the panda until he suddenly stopped in his tracks "Err shifu where are we going?"

"You are going to high sun city. HIGHSUN CITY"

Tigress covered her face with her paw in shamed while monkey just laughed a bit

"OK LETS G- how far is it?"

"It takes about 2 days to get there"

Po turns around and started running inside while telling everyone to get there bags ready with some extra food for just "safety reasons". As soon as they all pack they wait for each other at the top of the thousand steps. Po was last. No-one appeared to be surprised. Po was walking to them until he randomly turned around again. "What now po…" tigress asked po.

"I haven't had breakfast! No wonder I'm so hungry!"

"Well we better go too it's a long journey to get there"

They all signed as they walked to the kitchen

_**In the kitchen**_

"*SLURP* ahh that tastes good… I better pack some of this!"

"Might as well take the whole kitchen at this rate!" monkey said as everyone had a little laugh

"So what's the plan?" Tigress asked

"Well first I have to say that the batman guy… well he should come. He is a detective you know" Crane said. Everyone had a shocked look on their face except po. His was full of dumplins.

"Is it just so po can get a little more food to take with him?" mantis said whilst doing a small laugh

"As bad as it sound he has a point. He is a detective and could help find him" Viper said supporting crane. Crane did a little nod to viper with a pleased expression on his face

"Imurphagurpwithslu" Po said making no sense to anyone

"Finish your mouth first po!" Mantis told po so that he might make sense of what he said

"I agree with him"

"You can't be serious you lot. This is a guy appeared out of nowhere almost killing po and you are willing to trust him!"

"Well that fight kind of looked like it was a one sided fight to b-"

Tigress glared at mantis telling him to shut up without saying a word

"To tigress! That what I was totally going to say!"

"Tigress we need him to come with us and if you don't agree with it then you can stay here but we need to leave now" Shifu said as he walked into the kitchen then back out to the thousand steps. All followed in his path with tigress hanging at the back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Journey

The group had made it to the town were kids were playing with others with shops around every corner. It was a peaceful place, one batman had not seen for a long time. One of the kids ran up to batman's leg then looked up asking "Who are you?". Batman did not know how to answer he just looked at the kid seeing the wonder in his eyes. Thankfully he was saved by po with him kneeling next to the kid and saying "He is a man who is here to help us protect others so there is no need to be afraid of him". The kid just stood there for a moment then ran off around a corner out of the groups sight.

This was unusual for batman as he had never been asked that. He never he had time to talk to people as he always had to leave for another mission.

"Come on lets go already!" Mantis shouted at po and batman. While they were distracted the group had gone far in front of them. Po ran but batman just walked there slowly observing his surroundings

"POOOO"

Po looked around wondering who said then until he saw his dad running up to him quickly.

"Po where are you going?" Mr. Ping asked po as he stood in front of him looking up at a big panda

Po looked behind him seeing all the others smirking at him except batman. He was watching the kids play

"I have to go dad"

"But I need your help in the noodle shop"

"This mission is more serious than a bandit raid dad"

"And who is that?" Mr. ping asked whilst pointing at batman

"He is someone that is going to help us out on the mission and **PLEASE **don't ask how he got here"

"Just please stay safe po" then Mr. ping whispered while covering the left side of his beak that was the side batman was at saying "I wouldn't trust him" then he moved backwards then looking po in the eyes "Anyway would you like me to go fetch your action figures?"

Monkey couldn't help but release a little laugh while tigress just let out a big smile whilst holding her hips

"Dad we went through this, just don't say that in front of my friends"

"Ok sorry po"

"Well I got to go now dad" As he slowly started walking away he then turned and said "Bye dad and don't worry ill be back!" he was then running to the exit of the village.

"Bye son" Mr ping said whilst po was running away. Batman started catching up to them until Mr. Ping stopped him and said "If you lay a finger on my son you wont see the sun again". Batman was surprised but he replied with "Don't worry I wont" as batman started running to the others

_**In the Bamboo Forest**_

The group had been walking for several hours on end and po was crawling along the floor panting heavily. The others were just getting a bit tired except Batman and Tigress, they just kept walking.

"Tigress could we set up camp * pant * here" po said not even moving and barely breathing.

"Yea tigress it is getting a bit late and we don't have the same amount of energy as you" mantis said agreeing with po

"Ill make the tents" Crane said grabbing his bag and pulling a tent out

"Ill go retrieve the wood!" viper said as she slithered away

It was night. The sky was full of stars with a bright moon with a peaceful silence where you could hear a pin drop. The group lit a fire and everyone sat around it. Po was cooking the noodles

"Its nice out here. We should do this more often" Viper said filling the silence

There was a long pause until crane said "So eh batman what's your story. I mean like have you got a family?"

"No" Batman said

"Well I'm sure you have sisters or brothers. What about your parents? What are they like? My mum worry about me all the time"

"My parent died by a mugger. I do have brothers though, they assist me with my work. One had left to help a place called Bludhaven. After my parents died I was took in by my butler Alfred who grew me up"

"Oh so i'm sorry about that, so what's Afred like?"

Batman didn't answer. This reminded him of where he left off. On the rubble of his home not knowing where Afred is just hoping that he was in the bat cave when it started. Safe.

"I think you should be quiet now." Tigress said making sure he did not hurt batman again. "Your not the only one who grew up with no parents. I was adopted. So was po. But like you we were adopted by people who treat us like there own" Tigress said while tempting to comfort batman. He was looking at the ground until he saw a blue sparkle on his chest. This was his way back. He quickly grabbed a small pot carefully picking it up and placing it in the pot. "What's that?" Viper asked with a confused expression on her face. "Its the way home. When I came here left over pieces where left on me. If I analyse it I might be able to get home."

"Er guys sorry to interrupt the moment but the noodles are ready"

"FINALLY!" Mantis shouted as he jumped over to po to get some noodles

The group went to get there food but batman just said he was not hungry until po said "No mater how awesome your are you need to eat! I know I do!" with that line batman came to eat some noodles. He was surprised with how nice it tasted. It had been a while since he had ate so it was satisfying. It was night and everyone was going to sleep. Batman said he would take the first watch. Everyone was asleep until Tigress was woken by some noises unknown to her. She stepped out of her tent and saw batman at the dim fire with a machine that the pot fitted perfectly on top of it. There was a pad on the side of it showing writing and strange wiggling lines on it. She thought to herself _It does not matter what it is why would it need those lines?_

"What is that?" She asked seeing a gadget unknown to her

"Its a analyser, it sees what's in the pot and finds out the materials inside of it, It takes a couple of days to find out what is in it" Batman man replied whilst staring at the pad.

"How does it actually work?"

"Its complicated"

"And I.. huu... I need to apologies for how I treated you before I shouldn't of treated you like that and I'm sorry" tigresses said looking into his eyes.

"I don't blame you trust needs to be earned and your judgement was a fair one" Tigress smiled to hearing that. Then she offered to batman if he would like to get some rest but he said no. She went back to sleep whilst batman stayed up

The next morning they set off at a fast rate only to be slowed down by po eating. They had walked many miles that they reached to city they were aiming to go to at booked a hotel room and stayed there to sleep over night preparing for what was to come tomorrow.

_**I kinda made this Chapter longer as it just seemed like I couldn't just leave it in the middle of there travels. I loved writing this chapter. I actually got excited to write this chapter so ill keep writing later and we will see what happens next. I will try to update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Sneaking out

It was early in the morning with the birds tweeting repeating the same noise over and over again. Tigress was up early getting ready. Tigress pulled her sheets off her and sat on the side of her bed. She started rubbing her face trying to wake herself up. She got up and went to fetch her clothes out of her bag and started getting changed putting her silk black pants on first then put her red vest on buttoning up her shirt. After she got her black sandals on. She started walking to the door until she saw a mirror. _**I may be a kung fu master but im not walking out with my hair like that!**_ She started getting her paws and attempted to push her hair down but it failed. She then decided to look for a brush and after some time she found one hiding in the bathroom behind a mirror cabinet she had not noticed. Once again looking into the mirror and started brushing her hair until it finally looked correct. She then opened her bedrooms door and looked left and right down the hallways. She decided to wake the others up to start hunting this assassin down. _**Now what room was po in? **_She knew she had to wake him up first as it takes FOREVER to get him up and moving. She knocked on his door waiting for a response... there was none. She then decided to walk in. She opened the door to just see po laying there snoring. "PO!" she shouted waking him up with a brilliant wake up call

"Wa?" he replied with as if he was whispering

"Get up po!"

"Another few minutes" po said waving his paw at tigress motioning her to leave

"Last time ill warn you po!" she shouted and yet po still didn't reply

"I warned you" She said walking up to giving a powerful paw strike knocking him out of the bed whilst back holding his back. She started to walk out hearing "OOUUCCHH!" closing the door on po with a little smirk on her face. _**Next is batman **_she thought to herself while looking at the door next to po's.

"Hello" she said whilst leaning head against his door. No reply. _**Hope I wont have to use my energy on him as well... **_she walked through the door looking around. "hello?" She asked with no reply. She walked into the bathroom seeing if he was in there. She saw blood in the sink and some medical supplies in the open mirror cabinet. She was starting to get worried about him. She ran to his bed seeing if he was there. There was no sign of him except his window open. _**Where did he go?!**_

_**Meanwhile with Batman...**_

Batman was walking for about ten minutes along a road to reach the assassins victim destination. The road were busy filled with markets and people barging into each other. Batman decided that it would be easier if he took the roofs. He grabbed his batclaw and aimed it onto a chimney. He pulled the trigger making the claw fling at the chimney and grab onto it. He pulled it just to make sure it was attached securely. No doubt it was. He grabbed the batclaw tightly pulling the trigger once again getting flung into the air. He reached the top of the roof without a problem and the people bellow didn't really care that a man just flew in the air. He looked into the distance seeing the building he was targeting. He took a moment to observe the view doing a full 360 degree turn. He then took off to the building gliding to the next building in front of him. This got him a few people looking at him from below. He finally reached the building. It was old and crumbling. It turned out it was a hotel. Batman thought for a moment and realised that he was not just going to be able to walk into the crime scene as no one actually knew him and he would have to wait for the others so he took a different option. Break in. Batman had a look around the hotel windows just hoping to find the right one. After a while of looking batman found the window getting his batclaw out and shot it getting a good grip on the window flinging himself up in the air. He smashed the window doing a front roll through it. He stood up looking at the door hoping no one heard him. No one had entered so he relaxed for a moment then had a look at the crime scene

_**Back with the others...**_

Tigress walked out of batman's room looking around for any sign of him. _**Oh no he left without us! I better go find h- maybe after I wake everyone up...**_

Tigress saw po crawling out of his room. Literally crawling. "Tigress help me.." He said in a faint voice.. Tigress did a little smirk and had a moment to watch po at his weakest point from tiredness. After a moment she decided to help him up. As she started to approach po he saw him with a little blood mark on his paw "Po?". She finally saw his whole body covered in blood nearly bleed out. He had a large stab mark on his back releasing lots of blood. "PO!" Tigress shouted realising that po was not tired but dying. "Viper! Monkey! Someone help!". "Tigress..." He said again but this time seaming weaker. "Save your breath po" Tigress responded with in a shaky voice. "Tigress what's going o-" Viper saw tigress holding po's body in her arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Viper shouted as she feared that the worst might just happen to po. "I need medical supplies!". Tigress remembered seeing some in batman's room. "Check in batman's room there is some in the bathroom!" Viper slithered away. Tigress then looked down at po and said "Everything is going to be all right".

_**Back with Batman...**_

It wasn't the most beautiful thing batman had seen but he had seen worse. There was a chair with a dead body on it. Her throat was slit open with blood dried up on his neck. His hands had blood on them as if she was attempting to hold her neck stopping the blood leave her neck. There was one of her hands which had a pen next to it. It seems that when she had died she was attempting to write something. Batman took a closer look. It said Blacksmith then an attempted address but had died before writing the first letter of the address. Typical. Its always the blacksmith. This was a helpful start off to the hunt but was not enough to run on. Batman decided to activate detective mode. His eyes went blue and was no one would be able to see his eyes anymore. He had a look around and was left with no other clues until he looked at the victims forehead. It had been gripped. He then got a quick glimpse of what the murder would of looked like. It was a man holding a sword or knife and had sneaked behind her pulled her head back and slitted her throat leaving her to bleed out. During her last moments of life she wrote down the info batman had just read falling forward on her chair onto the desk. Batman then saw a little piece of leather on the edge of the window. _**This must have been what he was wearing... **_He then started taking looks at it from all angles but found no fur or any clue. Batman kept the leather as it might help with identifying who the killer was. _** This is all the evidence I can gather. All I know is that he is getting sloppy. If he makes another mistake ill have him.**_

"Batman!" was what he heard interrupting his thoughts. He took a turn to the window to see crane standing on it. "We need your help, Po's hurt! And its bad!"

_**Moments ago back with the others...**_

Po was finding it difficult to breath. He was just making groan noises.

"Have you found them yet?!" Tigress shouted to Viper hoping for a reply

"Yes! I'm coming now!"

Right after viper shouted, crane walked out of his room. "What's going on, why are you all shouting?" Crane then took a glimpse at po laying on the floor. "What happened!?"

"Po was attacked". Viper then slithered over to po and got some of the medical equipment out. "Some of this I do not know what it's for" Viper then got some bandages and started wrapping it around po with tigresses help to lift him up.

"Crane! Go get Batman!"

"Got it!". Crane then ran up to a window and jumped out of it flapping his wings. Cranes prediction was that batman had gone to the crime scene to investigate so he searched there first. "Po I'm going to warn you but this is going hurt a lot!" Po did not reply just sat there with a face full of pain. "3..2..1.." "AHHHHH!" Po shrieked in pain. Viper had applied salt to the wound to disinfect it. Tigress couldn't bear to watch as she turned away trying to ignore the shriek's coming from po. "Po?" Tigress asked getting no reply "PO?!" Tigress grabbed his hand clutching it hoping to get a sign of life from po. "Don't you quit on me po!" As soon as she said that she felt a squeeze come from po's hand "Thank heavens!" Viper said but Tigress just sat there grabbing po's hand looking at him.

_**Back with Batman...**_

"What happened?!". Crane looked at batman in blue eyes which suddenly turn normal. They were looking directly into his eyes. "I don't know but we need your help! There was just blood all over him!". "Lets go!". Batman then sprinted to the window gliding out of it in the direction of the hotel. Crane didn't know he could glide so he nearly grabbed him when he jumped out. Obviously crane was surprised to see him fly. Batman was going as quick as he could. What he has heard is might mean that he's on the verge of death.

_**Long Chapter! I've been busy with the weekend so sorry about how long it took! I will TRY to speed things up!**_


End file.
